Raging Lake
Here is the fith book in Dawn of the Love (series) Allegiances Wip. 'Chapter One' I gazed in horror of Lovefrost. Her belly was cutt, and I let out a scream of terror. Thunderstorm looked up at me. "Skystorm! Do me a favor. Go kill that piece of crap." I nodded, and leap, hooking my paw under Reedfur, and twisted his neck. Reedfur let out a scream of terror, and slipped out of my grip. He raced over to Froststar, and leap, tearing her throat, and chuckled as blood pulsed out. Froststar let out a scream, and fell. I leap on him. "Your time is now," I hissed. He tryed to shake me off. "Now you'll become deputy, and Lakeshine will die!" I sank my teeth into his throat, gagging at his blood, then swung my head up, teeth still in his throat. Icestream stopped, and raced to her kits. Blood scattered my pelt, and muzzle. Reedfur gasp, and went limp. "Tear his head off!" Hissed Froststar, her body collapsing. I gripped his spine, and snapped it, his head fell, and rolled down the hill. I looked at Froststar, who was limp. I gasp "NO!" Furshine came over, and examined her neck. "She is gone, Skystorm." I wailed in terror, and then looked for Lovefrost. I saw her body laying on the side of the nursery, Thunderstorm crouched over her. "No! Don't go, my love!" Furshine raced to her. "Get her up. She has to become a leader." She meowed. Thunderstorm gagged. "Will my kits be alright?" He whispered. Furshine gazed at her belly. "I am sorry, Thunderstorm." He let out a wail, but dragged his mate up, and on his shoulders. "Come on, Furshine." He growled, stalking out of camp, to the Mooncamp. 'Chapter Two' Soon, we got there, Thunderstorm's eyes were hardened, and I knew he would never be the same. He sat his mate on her side, letting her nose touch the ground. I layed beside Furshine, and bent down, and touched the grownd. Whoosh! We were in StarClan, and Lovefrost sat up, her belly wound gone. Thunderstorm appeared. His eyes shown with anger. "Thunderstorm!" Meowed Lovefrost, raceing over to him. He based down at her, he was taller than me, and her. A tear fell from his cheek. "Our kits." Lovefrost pressed against him. A few tears rushed down her cheek. "I know." She rasp. Soon, a white she-cat, her pelt sleek, and her muscles along her pelt moved with power. "Froststar!" Choked out Lovefrost. " I am so sorry. " Froststar purred, her eyes shown with pain, but also love. "There is nothing wrong." Lovefrost broke away from Thunderstorm, and raced up to Froststar. Froststar touched her nose to Lovefrost's. "With this life, I give you hope. Always hope for the best." Lovefrost shook, her legs trembled. "Thank you, Froststar." She managed. Froststar nodded, and padded away, but out came a silver-tabby queen. "My beautiful daughter." She purred, nuzzling her. " I am so proud of you. " Tears flowed from Lovefrost's eyes. "Mother!" She purred. Her mother touched her nose to her daughter's. "With this life, I give you love." She stepped away. " I always knew you were going to be a loving mother, Love. " Lovefrost purred, licking her mother's cheek. "I love you." She whispered . The queen purred, walking away. Out came a red white tabby tom. "Lovefrost." He rumbled. "Father!" Meowed Lovefrost. " I best do this quick. " he winked at her. "You'll want to see who is next." He touched her nose. " with this life, I give you power, power over other Clans. " Lovefrost trembled. Then croaked: "Thank you." The tom walked away, and replaced him was: Rockshade. "Rockshade!" Cried Lovefrost. Rockshade didn't say anything, but purred, with a loving look, he touched her nose. "With this life, I give you forgiveness." Thunderstorm stiffened. Lovefrost trembled. "Thanks." She croaked . Rockshade purred. "I'll be waiting." And he walked away. A small black kit came out. "Hello, Mom!" He meowed. " Blazekit! " cried Lovefrost. A tear rolled down her cheek. Blazekit purred, and stretched up, and touched her nose to his. "With this life, I give you swiftness. So you can outrun your enemys." Blazekit walked away, purring. Lovefrost trembled. "Please...Dont ..Leave!" She managed . Blazekit shook his head. "I've got to." Soon, came up a tinyer kit, it's ears not even formed. "Hello." She spoke. "I am the kit who was in your womb. But I died." Lovefrost let out a cry. "No..." The kit nodded. "Name me!" She demanded . "Sparklekit." Lovefrost meowed. Sparklekit purred, and touched her nose to her mother's. "With this life, I give you freedom. Use it wisely." Sparklekit came up to Thunderstorm. "Father." She meowed. Thunderstorm nuzzled her. "My kit!" Sparklekit walked away, and appeared a black tortoiseshell. "Hello, my friend. You be done so far." " Blossomshine! " meowed Lovefrost. "Were did you go?" The she-cat shook her head. "Another time, Lovefrost." Blossomshine touched her nose to Lovefrost's. "With this life, I give you faith." Lovefrost trembled. "Thank you." She croaked . Froststar came out. "We only have seven lives to give you, as your two kits have been restored." She then touched her nose to her deputy's. "With this life, I give you happiness." Lovestar let out a cry of happiness. "Thank you!" She glanced at me, and Thunderstorm, purring. "Lovestar! Lovestar! Lovestar!" Chanted StarClan, numbers of Cats gathered around the new leader. 'Chapter Three' When we got back to camp, Lovestar went straight to the high-rock, to choose a deputy. All the cats came out, and a flash brimmed in Lovestar's eyes. She looked up, at the white clouds. "Send me a sign." She yowled. Soon, a huge thunderstorm came, as thunder crashed, it went spark beside Thunderstorm. "Thunderstorm will be the Clan's new deputy." She meowed. Thunderstorm looked surprised. "Thank you..." He meowed, as several cats came to greet him. I raced up to him. My formor mentor! Deputy! "Congrats!" I meowed. Thunderstorm smiled at each of his clan. "Thank you! I Will do my best to make sure that this Clan is safe!" ******** I playfully rolled Silverkit on her back. She meowed in joy. "Daddy! " roared Shadowkit, who was sitting beside Lakeshine. His black fur stood up, and his silver stripes gleamed. Lakeshine rolled her eyes, smileing. I padded over to my son. "Yes, Shadowkit?" I ask. "Hi!" He meowed . Lakeshine purred, padding towards me. "He got that from you!" I shook my head. "I know how you were when you were a kit! I'll ask Lovestar myself!" She nudged me. "Oh, stop it!" " All cats gather! I have a meeting! " howled Lovestar. I sat up, purring. "Today, Lakeshine's kits are being made apprentices!" Lovestar purred. Shadowkit came up, while Silverkit, Wingkit, Applekit, and Freezekit came up. "You are now Shadowpaw, Silverpaw, Applepaw, Freezepaw, and Wingpaw." Lovestar meowed . 'Chapter Four' I sat, dread creap over me. Applepaw had been hit by a monster, chasing a bird. She was now dead. Lakeshine let out a wail of pain. "Oh no!" Lovestar came up to Applepaw's dreached ginger pelt. "You will be known as Applewish, in StarClan, my granddaughter." She touched her nose into my kits pelt, tears fell from her eyes. Category:Texaswild's stories Category:Killers Arc